Kucha
General Information Mahayana|tech_group = Early Chinese (until 750) Chinese (since 750) |government = Tribe|rank = Kingdom|tag = KUC|capital = Kuqa (2882)|culture = Tocharian (Iranian) (until 720) Uyghur (Turkestani) (since 720) |development = Start: 13}} is a Mahayana Tocharian (later Uyghur) tribe located in the North Altishahr area, Central Asia region, Tartary subcontinent, of the Asia continent; present at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. At the beginning of the starting year of 2, the tribe will border fellow Mahayana countries ( south and east) and Tengri countries ( west and northeast). Temporarily the tribe will be annexed by the Mahayana at the start of the year 440, but will break away from them at the start of year 567. no longer be playable again, when it is annexed by the Chinese Empire controlled by the Confucian dynasty at the start of the year 650. See also: Hephthalites, Yarkand, Karashahr, Shule, Han Decisions Chinese Technology Reform (until 720) * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Chinese ** Is not at war ** Has at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Chinese ** Change Unit Type to Chinese Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Persian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Religion is not Zoroastrian ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Azerbaijani *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is a free or tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Hamadan (414), Isfahon (429), Yazd (433), Tehron (428), and Qazvin (2284) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Amol (426) *** Own core province(s): Sheroz (2289) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tabriz (416) *** Own core province(s): Kermon (432) *** Own core province(s): Meshhed (436) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change to a monarchy ** Change government rank to Empire ** Add government reform Feudal Theocracy ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Persia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Persian ** Can embrace Persian Ideas and Traditions National Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Preserve Our Troops: *** +2.5% Discipline ** Tax Reform: *** +5.0% National Tax Modifier ** Cheaper Mercenaries: *** -10.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Contract Law: *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** Peasant Levy: *** +5.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Mercantile Status: *** +5.0% Trade Steering ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** +5.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Tocharian countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Mahayana countries Category:Asian countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Tribes Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Uyghur countries Category:Turkestani countries Category:Early Chinese (tech) Category:Chinese (Tech)